When Katy Perry Meets The Enterprise
by karmapolice28
Summary: Hahahahaha I don't know!Kareoke turns into something more for three sexy crew members Spock/Uhura/Kirk EVERYBODY'S DRUNK! xD
1. Employee bonding

*Hope you like it! : )

*Blah blah blah I don't own Star Trek blah blah blah.

"**When Katy Perry Meets The Enterprise"**

"Employee bonding…Really? Who the hell came up with that one?" Kirk all but whined in the conference room.

"I believe that it was the First Council of the-", Spock chimed in but as always was cut off by the Captain.

"Rhetorical Spock, its rhetorical.", Jim ran his right hand through his hair. "So it's basically regulated us to do something together, so…suggestions?" Not one person had their hand raised. _If there was a cricket in this room, it would be completely appropriate._ "Let's not all rush in at once.", he muttered. Spock was about to say something pertaining to his 'contradictory sentence', but the officer quickly shut his mouth once he saw the pointed look Kirk was giving him. "Do I really have to call on you guys?"

"How about a Russian drinking game?", the kid got quite when all eyes were on him shocked, "What? We do it all the time in Moscow…"

"Are you even old enough to drink?!"

Pavel blushed, "Da, in Russia I am."

"Okay…nice attempt at productivity Chekov."

Uhura piped up, "How about karaoke?" Everyone but Chekov and Spock groaned, but he could see the lightest trace of annoyance on the Vulcan's face. "If you don't want to sing you can drink instead, then eventually you will want to sing. Everybody's happy."

"I second that!", the sentence drenched in an enthusiastic Scottish accent.

"Good Uhura. By the way dress casual; I don't want to be in these damn uniforms anymore than I have to. Okay we're set.", Jim grinned, "Any objections?"

"Captain, I think-", Spock tried but was easily shut down.

"Rhetorical Spock." , he chuckled. _When is he ever gonna learn?_ "Great! So well have that in the rec room at we'll say…21:00?" Everyone but Spock nodded in agreement. "Kay, dismissed."

#########################**later on that night**################################

"Spock, stop being difficult and come on; we're going to be late!" Tapping her heels against the floor, Uhura tried to coax her boyfriend out of his room.

"I have no desire to go.", a muffled monotone voice said from behind the door.

"Spock, open the door.", when he did she could see his adorable civilian outfit. "You look positively scrumptious!" Dressed in the coal blue button-up shirt Nyota had gotten him during shore leave and dark grey form-fitting pants, Spock stood in the doorway and sulked._ Well, only as much as a Vulcan allows himself to._

"I do not care how 'delicious' you think I look, I will not go."

A wide smile spread on Uhura's face. "Is that so?", she dared him with her hands on her hips.

"It is."

"Well if you don't go, you won't get any tonight.", an amused look graced her face as she challenged him with her provocative red outfit.

"Elaborate.", the inquisitive eyebrow shot up as his voice got low and defiant. She moved closer to him…

"You won't be getting this…", she skimmed her lips over his. "Or this…", she licked the shell of his sensitive ear to the unusual Vulcan point that she had come to know so well. "None of this…", her hand drifted down his chest, gripping him through his pants. He gasped softly at her caress. Nyota brought her fingers into her wet panties, and then lifted them to his lips. "And definitely none of this.", Uhura traced his lips with the fingers covered in her arousal. With his eyes closed and fingers clenched, Spock licked his lips and grumbled. Savoring the taste of her essence, he opened his eyes.

"I concede Nyota; I will go; however I am not content to do so."

She kissed his cheek. "All I ask is that you go, how much you're willing to participate is up to you." He nodded, went back to his room briefly and returned with sexy black thick rimmed glasses on and a Vulcan novel in hand. _God! I have got the hottest nerd in the universe! __Score!!!!!_

"My participation will be minimal. I will be reading during the course of this engagement."

Nyota linked her arm in his, "Fair enough. As long as I get to show off my hot boyfriend and make every woman on the ship jealous for not being able to have my Vulcan eye-candy, I'll be happy!" Uhura winked and they walked off in comfortable silence.

**###########################where the party at#############################**

_And I officially hate everything that is Starfleet…_ Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. Kirk took another bite of the amazing brownies Chekov made-well gave the replicator the recipe to. They were like an orgasm in his mouth…Uhura's orgasm. _I bet if she came in my mouth it would be milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and fudge filling. Pure coco._ Uhura and Spock entered the rec room. _Well spank my ass and call me Nancy…_ The brown-skinned goddess was dressed in a short sleek red dress with a puffy sleeve on the left side and black stiletto sandals to top it off. Her hair was curled and put up and she had a temptress' stare underneath her dark make-up. (.) _Son of a bitch…_ Clinging to her side was a very derailed Spock practically clung to her side. He was wearing a simple but seductive outfit (.) and for some reason or another it really turned him on. _Especially those glasses… _Jim was so enthralled by the two most fuckable people in the room that he was caught off guard when they finally came to greet him.

"Hello Captain.", a sultry calculated voice approached him.

Kirk cleared his throat, "How many times have I asked you to call me Jim?" He noticed that the Vulcan looked him up and down.

"Several, I am afraid that the habit has not broken yet and I apologize for such, Jim.", he looked up to see those distant eyes look a lot warmer than he was used to seeing.

"You look good you know, in civilian outfit. I might make it a regulation for you to wear them all the time.", he smirked. Before Spock could get a chance to retort a sexy feminine voice piped up beside them.

"I tell him that all the time Kirk but he never believes me.", she giggled, "Speaking of attractive, you don't look too bad yourself tonight Jim.", smokey blue eyes pierced the core of her heat. (http://www./images/photo-sets/conv/ChrisPine061709_X17/ChrisPine061709_)

"I wouldn't say that.", his crooked grin flooded over her.

She stalked closer to him, "That's why I said it instead.", her voice dropped down to a husky groan. _ She's got to be messing with me again…especially in front of Spock._

Spock's face looked impassive to any stranger, but the two people in front of him knew better than that. His breathing skipped as his mind started to wonder about numerous scenarios as to which the three of them could engage in something more intimate and stimulating… He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and proceeded to wait for Nyota to end her greeting with the captain.

With a mischievous omniscient smile Uhura turned to leave with Spock on her arm, "See you around Jim." She winked as she walked over to the other side of the room, her hips swaying to the beat of the music. _Damn._

**###############################TBC#####################################**

*So I was listening to Katy Perry this week and this slapped me in the face. It was too enticing to pass up! It's a three parter so yeah… The next chapter will be a little song fic/crack because it involves karaoke and S/U/K . As you can imagine, hilarity ensues!


	2. Brownie induced kareoke part 1

*****Sorry for the lateness, school's really kicking my ass right now B/

*****I don't own anything Star Trek because…[insert any answer here].

"**Brownie induced Karaoke"**

It had been about 45 minutes since she and Spock had walked into the room and everybody was a little bit tipsy, if not drunk already. Scotty, McCoy, and Chekov fell into the latter category. "Okay boys, time to get up this started!" Nyota was anxiously awaiting the sheer embarrassment of rest of her male counterparts. Nobody was volunteering so she pushed the drunken child prodigy up to the platform. "Go on Pavel, you'll be great!", attempted encouragement when all she wanted to do was laugh.

"But I do not know any current songs and I cannot sing." , he blushed.

"Do it, or I'll tell the captain that you and Sulu are lovers." Low blow? Yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus it's not like she would actually tell anybody about their steamy gay love affair. Her and Spock already went through that pressure and were empathetic to anyone who happened to be in that same unfortunate gauntlet.

"But ve are not." , his utterly confused face confirmed what most of the crew had wondered about. Was Sulu screwing Chekov's innocent jailbait ass or not? Apparently not. _So much for steamy gay love affair._

"Okay…never mind then. Just go up there; I'll help you pick out a song." He nodded as she led him up there to the microphone stand. _There has to be something in this collection of 21__st__ century music…um, um… Here we go!_ "Found something! Do you know T.a.T.u.?"

"Da, de vere famous in Russia and vere ewen famous in de Americas. My sisters vould listen to them all of ze time! I had a crush on Yulia." , his face beet red.

"Great! Now go sing." , she turned on the machine and gave him the microphone.

"All ze sings she said. All ze sings she said. Running through my head, running through my head, running through my head." As she heard his timid prepubescent voice start singing she went to find another drink, another one of Chekov's brownies, and Spock. In that order.

**############################By the pool table…#########################**

Jim Kirk went searching for the Vulcan godlike creature and stumbled across him in a dim, secluded corner next to the pool table.

"Hello ." , Spock peeked up from his book to find a grinning captain with a brownie in hand.

"Hello Cap-Jim." , Kirk smiled at the omission of his title.

"So what's a Vulcan like you doing in a place like this all by yourself?" , Jim wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Jim, did you just use a Terran 'pick-up line' on me?"

"Yep." , Jim's crystalline blue eyes smoldered as he leaned closer to his second in command. His mouth touched Spock's Vulcan ears, "Did it work?" The heat from Kirk's voice made the Vulcan noticeably shiver.

Spock gulped, "It might have..." Kirk chuckled and sat down on the couch, right next to the green tinged man.

"So, have you tried Chekov's brownies yet?"

"No. Vulcans do not take part in eating chocolate often. For them, it is the equivalent of getting intoxicated with alcohol."

_That puts a new spin on chocoholic…_ "Regardless, you should try some. They have got to be the best damn brownies I've ever had, even compared to my mom's."

"I do not doubt their flavor Jim; I would prefer not to become drunk."

Jim took a piece with his fingers and stuck it right in front of Spock's mouth, "Come on Spock, live a little. Let loose…"

"Fine. I will partake this one piece to appease you." Spock went to reach for the piece of chocolately goodness until Kirk stopped him.

"Ah ah ah… Open your mouth." Spock was most likely the color of Officer Gaila right now.

"Cou-could you please repeat yourself?" ,he audibly gulped.

"I said open your mouth."

"Jim, are you aware of the differences between Vulcan and human anatomy?"

_Of course, that's the only part of your class I paid attention to!_ "No, but I'm sure you can give me a private lesson." , he winked. Spock's ears were almost glowing. "So what's this big difference deterring from you eating this brownie?" For a moment, and a moment only, the Vulcan looked like he was arguing with himself. _He's not going to do it. _Jim started to pull away his hand but at the last minute a warm hand grabbed his wrist. Kirk was shocked and thoroughly turned on to see his first officer's mouth engulf his fingers to devour the chocolate treat. Jim couldn't believe that the Spock he knew, the 'uptight- annoyingly genius-ice cold prude' Spock, was **willingly** sucking chocolate from his fingertips. _This is either the equivalent of doing body shots or a blowjob with chocolate. Both are equally hot!_ Once the brownie was eaten he noticed Spock's breath become a bit sharper. It was at that minute that Jim decided to start something amazing. "Okay, now it's your turn." Spock timidly took a piece and held it up to Kirk's lips. Jim took his tongue and swept it in between Spock's thumb and index finger to suck up the brownie whole.

Spock pulled back only to have Kirk's mouth licking and nibbling on his middle finger. He closed his eyes and let out a barely audible gasp. Spock's pants felt tighter by the second. Kirk's eyes were filled with amusement as his tongue wrapped around Spock's middle finger, lapping at the sensitive digits and trusting in and out._ His actions are most welcome. Why did I let him do this? What will Nyota think? Ohhhh! At the current time, I do not find myself to care…_ "Ah Jim do not stop!" , he panted and wriggled his hips against the couch. As the Captain's teeth nibbled at the sticky chocolate clinging to the fingers of the man in front of him they both heard stilettos click against the floor.

_Nyota!_

_Uhura!_

"Well well well boys, caught with your pants down it seems." , she licked her bottom lip predatorily. Both of the wide-eyed men sat with mouths slightly agape waiting for her to explode into a fit of rage. Instead, she simply walked over to Spock and leaned into his bright green ear. "I enjoyed watching you writhe in pleasure while under Kirk's control. I wish you could feel how wet I am after that ashyam." , her whisper was hot and heavy inside of his ear. Nyota captured Spock in a forcefully unexpected kiss. Leaving Spock shuttering, she walked over to Kirk who was expecting a slap in the face. She surprised him by getting close to his mouth and teasing his pouty lips with her tongue, nibbling on the bottom lip for the extra amusement. His blue eyes were glazed over with lust and as wide as flying saucers. "You had a little chocolate on you lips Captain." , she winked and walked away, switching her hips as she left. "By the way Jim, you're up after Bones." They could hear a drunken version of 'The devil went down to Georgia' in the background.

The two looked at each other stunned.

"That was most unexpected…"

"Damn, I can't believe we got away with that."

Uhura came back, "The only reason why you two got away with it is because I expect you both to thoroughly make it up to me.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

*****tee hee the super awesome karaoke is in the next chapter ; )

*** review!!!!**

***by the way…I think I spelled ashyam wrong. Oops, if I did!**


	3. Important Stuff Folks

I need you lovely people to take the poll on my profile so I know what story to finish!

That would help me tons ;)


End file.
